Hand to Hand Combat
Unarmed combat occours when a unit attacks another unit without a weapon or both are fighting each other with a weapon. Attack modifiers: When fighting unarmed, a player may use one attack modifier for the combat roll: *''' The Martial arts skill (DEX) or the Fist Fighting skill (STR) or the Unarmed Combat Skill (AGL). Most martial arts focuses more on pacifing an opponent, finding preasure points and using elaborate melee devices more then killing or brutalising an opponent. Fist Fighting is for landing heavy and hard punches and is based of strength, and Unarmed combat is military based training for raw, unadulterated survival in unarmed situations, all are equally capable but possess different traits and abilities. Unarmed Combat: Attacking with unarmed combat, the attacker may choose a maneuver to use (See below) or throw a punch, kick or bite at the person he or she is attacking. For punching, the attacker chooses a body part as a target (Appropriate buffs/debuffs apply [Combat] ) he/she applies attack modifiers to a D20 (See Above), then the defender adds either half their agility or their dodge skill, or may choose to try and block and use either half their endurance or one of their unarmed combat skills if the attack is blocked, the defender still takes 1 damage. If the attacker gets a higher score, he lands his attack. A punch does 2 damage + 1d4 for every two points over 10 STR\AGL\DEX Kicking is operated exactly the same as punching, however the attacker may not kick higher then the abdomen if he/she doesn't possess at least 8 skill points in Martial art, Unarmed Combat, Acrobatics OR an AGL over 12. Biting uses no skill, it is a solid d20 + 1/2 Agility half the targets agility or their dodge skill *Small teeth- 1+1D4 (A human, or a dog) *Average teeth- 2+1D6 (A wolf, or a shark, or a bear) *Large teeth- 3+2D4 (A Dinosaur or a giant shark) Maneuvers Maneuvers are unique moves unarmed combatants may use to attempt to damage or subdue their opponent, often requiring a certain skill level. 'Combo Flurry: '-3 to combat roll, if the combat roll is successful, the player rolls a 1d4, that is how many punches land (Skill required: Any Unarmed skill above level 4).' '''Solid Punch: 'The combatant takes a deep breath, and lets fly a punch to a critical point breathing out deeply as the punch flies through the air to harden their diaphragm'. If the combat roll is successful, the player does +1 Damage ('Skill required: Any unarmed skill above level 4) Duck and Punch: The Combatant sacrifices a turn for a +5 to their defend roll, next turn they receive a +2 to their attack combat roll if the (Skill Required: Fist fighting or Unarmed combat level above 6) Back behind it: 'The Combatant puts all his strength behind his punch, dealing +1 damage for every two points in strength if his attack succeeds in the combat roll, however his next turn he receives -5 to his defense roll '(Skill required: Fist fighting skill above 6)